pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Hatchet
A hatchet that acts as a vessel for a moderately powerful Ghost named June Burlison. She can generate frost when used as a weapon. Since the inhabiting ghost can respond to the user's request, it can be considered a halfway point between a Familiar and Implement.“Well, this works as a kind of stopgap measure as a half-implement and half-familiar,” Rose said. “Not sure how you’re going to conceal that hatchet all the time, but it works.” - Excerpt from Damages 2.3 Without actually being either of those.You can blend as a more permanent thing (not what Laird does). You can have a familiar plus demesnes for a more intelligent demesnes. A familiar plus implement for an object with a personality. An implement plus demesnes for a demesnes you could bring with you. Generally you take a pretty significant hit to power in exchange for some degree of utility. You also lose standing with practitioners and Others. I think I've posted on this before. If you have a talking motorcycle you're giving up 90% of the power of a proper implement and 90% of the power of a proper demesnes, but you're getting an implement that's more weighty and a comfortable seat that isn't limited to one place. And because you're a practitioner that's flouting convention then convention helps you less, so your practice in general isn't going to be all that. - Reddit comment by Wildbow Without any inscriptions on the hatchet, the ghost could have left any time she wanted. She was also likely to use all her energy in the first attack, unleashing a destructive freeze-blast large enough to kill the wielder.“We’ll need a way to inscribe the handle, or she can leave any time she feels like it, and she’s liable to go out in one big intense shot of cold the moment you hit something,” Rose said, as I made my way into the hallway. “That could be useful,” I said. “It would almost definitely kill you,” Rose said. - Excerpt from Damages 2.3 Thankfully the Lawyers did the inscriptions for free. She handed me the hatchet, handle first. “I explained a great deal. Surely one of you two can pull something out of it.” The pattern of the silver wire continued on with the pattern scratched into the metal. Faint, but noticeable where the light caught the rough patches versus the smooth patches. The silver wire in the grip didn’t dig into my hand. - Excerpt from Damages 2.5 In addition to the frost attacks, the hatchet also hits with a despair aura.Then I looked at the animals. Heads down, ears down, afraid. Subdued. Not even attacking as I let down my guard. Ahh. So ice and cold hadn’t been the only thing I’d been dashing all over the place as I’d fought. There was the emotion that June carried with her, too. - Excerpt from Collateral 4.8 The frost hatchet aided in battle against Letita, Pauz & and his minions, the Hyena, and Duncan Behaim. Near the end of the contest against Conquest, June was released so she could use all of her energy against the Incarnation. The hatchet was destroyed in the process.“June!” she shouted. “We release you from your binding! All at once now! The snow! Nothing but snow!” Conquest shielded his face as the hatchet detonated, the ghost appearing as she’d been the first time I’d seen her, clear as day. Bye, June. - Excerpt from Void 7.6 Category:Tools Category:Implements